Teen Wolf:1 New Blood
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: After a long time Malia Tate hear's her best friends and loves name come out on a deadpool and it brought back memories but her shock had come when she finds out he has returned lets see how they reconnect with each other after so many years of being apart.
1. The Deadpool

_**Teen Wolf :1 New Blood**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Deadpool**_

In the small town of Beacon Hills the Hale pack were in the loft where Derek Hale the alpha of the pack lived. While the whole pack were stood around a table the tech genius Stiles Stilinski was using every password he could think of to try and open a sort of document on his laptop believing it to be a a supernatural deadpool. After hours of Trying Stiles finally broke the password and soon names of every supernatural creature from Werewolves to Hell hounds had shown up. When Derek looked at the list of names he thought he and peter would have been at the top but instead of saying the name to himself he spoke out loud "Scott McCall" Malia Tate had stood their shock written all over her she couldn't move wondering is she heared right. Next to her was Kira the kitsune (fox) and she asked her Friend "Hey Malia are you Ok" Malia just blinked and then she spoke " Yh i'm fine i just knew someone by the same name many years ago" Derek looked at her and said "What happened to him?" but before she could answer she pulled a photo of her younger self and a boy with jet black hair and the most precious brown eyes and she just collapsed with tears in her eyes since she was told that the boy she loved and cared for had died. After a while Malia decided she had best leave before she made a mess of her self. When Malia finally got home her father had just put the dinner on the table when he noticed his daughter with tears in her eyes and her mascara running down her face and so he rushed to Malia's side and hugged her asking her what was wrong and so Malia told him about a list of names and that Scott McCall's name was at the very top and this pained both Malia and Henry dearly since they remember the boy who was so full of energy and to find out that he was killed just six years ago.

After dinner Malia decided she needed some alone time so she headed upstairs to her room and she then took a photo album that had pictures of her and Scott from her childhood with every photo Malia let tears fall freely from her eyes while saying "I miss you so much Scotty i wish you were here still" with each passing moment Malia had finally put the photo album down and just cried herself to sleep due to her heartbreaking at the memories of her first friend and love. On the other side of beacon hills stood a tall boy with jet black hair and brown eyes. The boy was about 16 years of age and he had just returned to his home town of Beacon Hills to deal with this deadpool that he had heared about over the course of his travels. When the boy started walking he remembered his old home and so he made his way through the forest at lightning speed while his eyes flashed a bright red this boy was none other than Scott McCall the true Alpha. When Scott finally reached the front door of his home he had unlocked the door and decided to look around the place didn't seem to have been refurbished or things moved around so he made his way Upstairs to his old room where he decided to walk to the draws where he left a photo album of himself when he was younger and small girl. With each photo the memory flooded his mind as he let a few tears fall and soon he spoke "I miss you terribly Malia my love" Thinking she was still dead Scott placed the photo album on his nightstand and went to sleep.

The next morning was a school day and so Scott had woken rather early so he could shower and change before he arrived at Beacon hills high to register himself as a student. After changing Scott decided to get a bite to eat from the cafe that he use to go to as a kid and so Scott hopped on his bike and made his way to the small cafe where he ordered two full English breakfast and two hot chocolates which shocked the waiter but Scott just smiled and the waiter had left and come back in minutes holding two mugs of Hot chocolate and then he went back to the kitchen and then brought Scott the two breakfasts. During his breakfast Scott was remembering the times when he and Malia came here with their parents and had this breakfast no matter what time it was and he just smiled and let a tear roll down his face. When Scott had finished his two drinks and breakfasts he left a generous tip and then left to make his way to the school. During the in the Tate house Malia had gotten up and told her dad she was going to the cafe for breakfast and so she left and noticed Stiles and Lydia along with Kira was in the jeep waiting for her. When Malia sat in the jeep Kira said "Cafe?" and all Malia could say was "Yeah the cafe"and so Stiles made his way to their destination. When the four friends exited the Jeep they were making their way to the cafe when they saw a boy with Jet black hair leave and Stiles said "I've never seen him around before"Malia nodded her agreement and so Stiles walked up to the boy and said "Hi you must be new here I'm Stiles this is Lydia, Kira and Malia"pointing to his three female friends comrades you name it. When Scott heared Malia's Name he asked for her second name and Malia just said "It's Tate Malia Tate" Scott smiled to himself but he wasn't here to blow his own cover and so He said "I'm Scott, Scott Tames" Malia thought this weird but let it push past her and soon Scott asked For some paper and a pen so he could just write a quick note and so Stiles gave Scott the paper and pen and Scott wrote down 'Malia my love it's me Scotty' and after he handed the pen back to Stiles he passed the paper to Malia and told her to read it when she entered the Cafe. When Scott left the group the four friends had entered the cafe and Malia ordered Two Hot chocolates and Two full English breakfasts and the waiter said "Your ordering what a young man just ordered not so long ago"Malia was confused but she remembered the paper that was passed to her and so she opened it and she read it and let a tear fall freely from her beautiful face and the others asked what she was crying about but Malia just said "That boy has just made my day"and soon the breakfasts and drinks were given out and the four friends enjoyed their breakfast before heading to School.

At the school Scott had just arrived and so he parked his motorcycle at the stands and made his way to the entrance of what he hopped would help him gain an education for the next two years. When Scott entered the building he started making his way to the registry office so he could become a student. A few questions were asked and Scott answered them truthfully and the receptionist had a look of Sorrow when Scott mentioned that he lived alone due to his mothers murder. After registering Scott was handed a Timetable that had his subjects on and he was told to wait for the Headmaster to come and take him to his new locker and then his new Stiles, Malia, Lydia and Kira entered the school Malia was instantly looking allover for Scott but she couldn't find him and this made Stiles ask for the final time "Malia what did That Scott guy write to you"Malia couldn't hold it in any more and so she said "It's him It's Scott McCall"the others looked at her like she was crazy and then Lydia said "Malia honey he said his last name was Tames not McCall" Malia wasn't listening to her friends since she knew who he was. The head teacher had finally arrived and showed Scott to his new locker that had his full name on it and he noticed the one next to him on the left belonged to Malia and the one on the right belonged to Stiles. He smiled knowing he had a locker next to his favourite girl in the whole wide world and so he smiled to himself as he pictured Malia's Face when he shows up at the lockers.


	2. the new student

_**Teen Wolf :1 New Blood**_

 _ **Chapter 2: The new student**_

After being shown the lockers Scott was lead to a class room and he was introduced to everyone and when the introductions to the other students in the class who would now be Scott's peers then teacher introduced himself as Coach Finstalk but he told Scott to just call him coach and Scott nodded then Coach said "Sit next to Malia would you"Scott smiled to himself and said "Yes coach" and then Scott made his way over to the seat that had a note left on it and so Scott picked up the note and he read 'Im really happy your alive and back Scotty Love Malia' Scott smiled again but this time in the direction of Malia herself and it made the girls blush a deep crimson red. During class Coach asked if Scott would tryout for Lacrosse and Scott just said " Sure coach" and this had the man happy and soon all the girls in the class were eyeing Scott trying to see if they could seduce him some how and so they had their minds on trying everything they could. After the class Scott had risen from his seat before anyone could get their hands on him and he made his way to his locker so he could get the right books for maths. When Malia made her way to the lockers she noticed that the one between her own and Stiles was open and so she made her way over to her own locker but had frozen when she saw Scott getting his maths book for their next class. When Scott noticed Malia was staring at him he pulled her close and placed his lips on hers and kissed making Malia's legs feel like jelly as she deepened the kiss. When the girls from their last class saw Scott kiss Malia they were planning on making her pay but what they didn't know was how much passion Scott was putting into this one kiss bonding himself and Malia together forever.

After the kiss had ended Scott had a smile on his face as he said "I love you Malia i always have i always will" Malia smiled and said "I haven't thought of anyone more than you Scotty i cried when i was told you were dead i wouldn't leave my room until Lydia made me" Scott was listening to Malia as she sobbed on his Jacket and so he took the jacket off and placed it in his locker and when Malia saw the muscle Scott had she asked him if he knew anything about the deadpool and this made his eyes shine bright red and this made Malia gasp in shock as she murmured "Your an Alpha" Scott nodded and then his eyes turned from the vibrant red to his caring brown eyes and so Malia walked Scott to maths class where they sat together and got on with their work helping each other out as much as they could. When it came to the first break Malia took Scott under the bleachers where people came to watch the lacrosse games and soon both teen were kissing again and they were not caught once. When the bell rang for their third lesson of the day which turned out to be a boring lesson in history Scott even challenged the history teacher at a knowledge game to do with what time and date war had occurred the game was won by Scott and when the class ended Scot took Malia to the dining hall so they could get lunch. After sitting down Scott and Malia was joined by Stiles, Lydia and Kira along with the cheerleaders who were all staring at Scott's muscle. Noticing that the girls were staring at him Scott gave a soft growl and scared them all off except Stiles, Lydia and Kira. During lunch Scott was approached by other who welcomed him to the school and the town Scott was glad people accepted him as one of them.

After lunch As Scott and Malia along with her three friends Stiles decided to break the peace and said "Scott were taking you to see our Alpha when were done" Scott chuckled and then he said "You and what Army" Lydia then Said "We need you to meet him" Scott then turned to the red head and said "I don't not when i'm on my own" and then Scott left the four and made his way to English without the group. Malia turned to her friends and she said "You don't understand Scott needs to get comfortable in his home again and you can't order a true alpha about" After Malia made her way to English where she found Scott sitting at the back near the window she decided to make her way over when a dark haired girl took the seat next to Scott so Malia sighed in defeat and sat on the other side of the room. During class Malia watched as the girls who was sat next to Scott was talking to him and this made her mad she could hear every word the girls was saying and Malia was not a happy person at Class Scott found out that it was the end of the day and so he decided to place his books and bag into his locker and then he left the school and made his way to the the parking lot to get his motorcycle and once his keys were in the ignition he left the school grounds making his way home. When Scott finally got home he parked his bike in the garage and entered the house. In the house Scott could smell a strange scent and so he made his way up the stairs only to find the same girl he sat with during English and this shocked the young alpha but he just stood there while she spoke "I know what you are wolf boy i know because my farther works with the towns pack" Scott was shocked someone knew his secret and so Scott asked the only question that came to his mind "So what do you want?" "I want you to turn me" was the reply Scott was more than shocked this girl had dropped the bomb right on him Scott was going to reject the offer but the girl gave her best puppy dog eyes and it made Scott do as he was asked. Scott grabbed the girls arm and bit her making her cry in pain after a while the bite mark was gone and the girl felt stronger more powerful.

After being told about the first full moon that was tonight the girl started asking Scott all sorts of questions from how to control the shift and so throughout the rest of the afternoon Scott was teaching her everything she would need to know about being a werewolf.


	3. the full moon

**Teen Wolf New Blood**

 **chapter 3 the full moon**

Ever since Scott had a go at Stiles the rest of the Hale pack felt that they couldn't trust Scott all but Malia since she knew the truth but she was more or less depressed since Scott hadn't replied to her texts or calls. Ever since Allison Argent sat next to Scott in English Malia couldn't shake the feeling that she was up to something and it bothered Malia so much and with it being the night of a full moon Malia is a lot more dangerous than the daughter of a hunter. On the other side of Beacon Hills Scott was teaching Allison how to control the shift even though it was her first transformation and to be apart of pack McCall there was only one rule no killing unless it was necessary. Allison was learning pretty fast and it amazed Scott that his new beta could learn so fast it took Scott years to learn. After hours of teaching Allison Scott could feel the power of the moon beginning to come out he knew how to control the shift and after teaching Allison she too now knew how and so Scott asked Allison if she would like something to eat and drink before the moon rises.

After a quick bite to eat and drink the moon had risen and Scott's eyes were bright red and Allison's were yellowish orange and both the young werewolves left Scott's house Scott decided to show Allison what she could do now and so they ran at great speeds through the forest and when they came to a cliff Scott jumped and then Allison followed. After jumping Allison felt a rush of energy that she just couldn't explain it was as if she had more adrenaline in her system than the average human being and she loved it. On the other side of Beacon Hills the hale pack were on the hunt for Scott and Malia didn't like it but she knew that she was a part of this pack before Scott came back and this pack showed her what a supernatural family was like. While on the hunt Derek started to pick up speed after catching two scents close by and so he got the rest of his pack to follow him and what shocked them was not only was there a beta there but the teens in the group knew her from school and then the alpha, Malia started crying and this caught Scott's attention and then Derek said "Your coming with us or you die" Scott laughed and then spoke "Oh really im one of the strongest alphas i took on an entire pack of alphas while i was just a beta and when i became an alpha without having to kill for it they tried to recruit me but i said no and so they killed my mum in front of me" Malia had tears coming from her eyes finally knowing what happened to Melissa McCall and she felt the pain Scott felt.

After the chit chat was over Scott looked at Malia and said "Im sorry Malia but you follow your alpha and he wants me dead so im leaving school" Malia shouted "No Scotty please" But Scott and Allison turned and ran faster than Derek could and when Malia tried to go after them Derek held her back and said "Malia he is the enemy he's not the same boy you knew" Malia knew Derek was wrong but he ordered them back to the loft to suggest a different tactic of drawing Scott out into the open. Back with Scott and Allison at Scott's home Allison asked where Scott was living for six years before he returned and so Scott told her he stayed in Las Vegas for a year but he finally settled in Los Angeles and he told her all the adventures he had been on, Allison was fascinated about her new Alpha's life and she was looking forward to getting to know him a lot better.

After the meeting in the loft Malia had ran as fast as she could to her home and ran straight to her room and cried Scott was leaving again and she felt it was mainly Stiles and Derek's fault if only they knew a way to get to know him then they would know that he wasn't a bad guy but now her chances of being with her one and only love was now shattered and she felt more heartbroken than ever. Back at Scott's Allison was offered to sleep in his mums old room for the night before they travel to through the forest in the morning and so Allison had entered Scott's mums's old room and wished Scott a good night. During the night everything was quiet until Scott had woken up and he could sense something was wrong and so he got Allison up and told her to leave before something bad happened and so Allison dressed herself and jumped out the window and ran back to her house, Back at Scott's house Scott could hear ticking and then he knew something dangerous was going to happen and so he waited and waited till 'BANG' and bomb went off and Scott's home was nothing but rubble and dirt and brick and shards of glass and nothing could be heared not even a whimper of pain.

The next morning Malia had woken up rather early to go and apologise to Scott about last night but when she left her house she noticed an ambulance and police cars were heading in the direction of Scott's house and she felt as if something was wrong she could feel it and so she took a short cut and was outside the crime scene where sheriff Stelinski asked to see if any bodies were found and when Deputy Perish searched the area he found Scott under loads of bricks and when he pulled him out he shouted "Sheriff i found someone!" and when the sheriff came over he saw the mess Scott was in and said "Get him in the ambulance now of he will die" But when Perish tried to move Scott he noticed that Scot was pierced to the ground with steel poles in his stomach. Scott was in so much pain and what Malia saw was horrid she took photo's and then she made her way to School with tears in her eyes she felt as if she was to blame in parts of this and now Scott may die after just coming back into her life things were so messed up for the poor girl and it was only going to get worse.


	4. agony

**Teen Wolf New Blood**

 **chapter 4 agony**

When Malia made it to School she walked past her friends and they knew something was wrong when they saw the tears falling down her face and so they ran after her. When Malia made it to her locker she could smell her friends and so she slammed the locker shut and looked at them with death glares and so Stiles asked "Whats wrong" and then Malia shouted "You are you told Scott he was going to see Derek and then you all decided he was an enemy to us and now he might end up fighting for his life" Lydia looked at her best friend and said "I'm sorry Malia i had no clue" Malia was close to hitting them all because of them Scott got angry and because of last night Scott was now either dead of in hospital fighting to stay alive he even mentioned what happened to his mother and she could tell Scott was going through depression and it was not a good thing. In Beacon Hills memorial hospital Scott was screaming in agony shards of steel were still in his body and no matter what the nurses and doctors couldn't get to it at all and so they had no choice but to put a cannular in Scott and then place him under sedation while they operate on him in surgery.

In the surgery room Scott was still asleep and the surgeons had opened him up and they used surgical tongs to remove the shards of steel from his body and when every piece of steel from his body and then they stitched him back up and then he was transported back to his room. After two hours Scott had woken up and had completely healed. After finding his clothes Scott had sneaked out of his room and left the hospital as fast as he could and soon he wondered into the main road and was almost hit by a car until he sprinted so fast he ended up in the middle of a the beacon hills forest. After taking a breather Scott roared so loud back at the school Malia was starting to shift and so was Allison and back in the loft Derek and Peter started to shift and soon a were coyote, and three werewolves were making their way to the spot they knew the roar had come from. When Malia saw Scott she started to run towards him but before she had got to him he was hit with a taser from behind and that was when Allison said "Dad" Chris Argent was not a man to be trifled with and when he heared about his one and only daughter being bitten by an alpha stronger than any other he was not a happy man. Just before Scott fell to the ground Malia rushed to him and caught him and then Derek and Peter were looking at Malia with sorrow in her eyes. Three hours had passed and school was now over and soon Stiles, Lydia and Kira had rushed to the loft to see if it was true that the true alpha was caught and when they got there they saw Scott chained up to a metal like fence wile being hooked up to a car battery and another machine that sends electricity through his body.

While interrogating Scott Stiles asked one question on his mind "Why come back here to Beacon Hills" Scott told Stiles it was none of his business and to go to hell and so Stiles turned the dial all the way up to the max and Scott screamed out in agony he couldn't take it no more. On the other side of the room Chris was having words with his daughter about how she will have to control the shift even when it comes down to a full moon and at the top of the stairs Kira was trying to stop Malia from crying but no matter what happened Malia just cried and told her to ask Derek to let Scott go, Kira was shocked at the request but when Malia heared Scott scream worse than he was a few seconds ago it was the final straw and so she rushed from the top of the stairs and made a quick move to free Scott and when Scott was free he roared and made Derek cower and then he ran and took Malia with him.

When Scott found his house he was destroyed his childhood home was now nothing but destroyed all his memories everything and so Scott knew of his other home in Los Angeles and so he told Malia "If you want to be with me then come with me if you choose this so called pack them i'll leave and never come back" Malia was having trouble deciding and soon she chose Scott and so Scott Found his motorcycle and told Malia to hold on tight. When Malia saw Los Angeles she was shocked it was a beautiful city and when Scott driving his bike he said "Were here"and so both Scott and Malia had gotten of the bike and Scott used his key and explained that he had actually bought this place with his money and that it didn't even put a dent into his money at all. When Malia saw the inside of her new home she was speechless it was so beautiful the colour of the wall paper and when Scott showed her the bedroom she couldn't believe her eyes a huge bed that she was now sharing with Scott.

After settling in Scott told Malia that the only one who could them was Allison but they wouldn't need to worry about it and then Scott started to cook the evening meal, After Scott finished cooking he plated the meal and when Malia started to dig in she told Scott he had a talent in the kitchen and Scott smiled and after a few bites Scott said "Mum taught me everything I know" Malia was happy Scott felt comfortable ta;ling about his mother with her and it makes her feel closer to the man she loves.


	5. the hunt

**Teen Wolf New Blood**

 **chapter 5: The Hunt**

Twenty four hours had passed and Malia had not returned with Scott to Derek and the Hale pack was worried what if Scott hurt her what if Scott kills her all these things were running through their heads and it was not good, Back in Los Angeles Scott and Malia had woken up and so both of them decided to enter the kitchen so they could cook a good breakfast to start off their day. While cooking Malia asked "Scott what about school what about my dad my friends?" Scott had not been happy to hear the words friends but her dad he understood and school he understood and so Scott promised to take her to Beacon Hills for school and he will attend too but once school is over they both get the hell out of there and Malia wholeheartedly agreed and soon both teens ate a nice breakfast before they left for the day. Scott and Malia had turned up in Beacon Hills half an hour later with time to kill before school started and just as the teens were about to enter the cafe Scott heared Stiles's voice "I think that Scott Killed her i suggest we hunt him down" Scott started to growl and this caused Malia to look at him and ask "What wrong Scotty?" and so Scott said "Your friend Stiles thinks ive killed you and is arranging a hunt for me" Malia was not happy and said "Over my dead body" and this made Scott laugh and so Malia had the idea of a change of looks and clothes and so both Scott and Malia did a little shopping and Malia had gotten her hair dyed jet black to match Scott's and then a black leather jacket while Scott got a black denim jacket and then Scott Howled to call three of his old friends Issac, Aiden and Ethan who was once part of the almighty Alpha pack but joined Scott's pack when they found out he was stronger. When the twins had shown up Scott said "We have a hunt on our backs from the Hale pack because they believe i killed this lovely young lady here" while he pointed to Malia and so Ethan said "Well then lets see if they can get us" "Yh they won't stand a chance" said Aiden and then Scott said "Your gonna have to come to school so we can mess with them" the twins were not happy about this but they knew that messing with people was fun and so they followed and joined their Alpha at Beacon Hills High.

During the first Class Scott was surrounded by his pack containing the twins, Issac and Allison and he was also looking out for Malia and when Stiles, Lydia and Kira walked in they rushed to Malia asking if she was ok and asked if Scott had hurt her and so as Scott and his pack planned Malia was to lie to her so called friends and so she spoke "Yh he hurt me real bad" this made Stiles look at Scott with anger in his eyes and just as he was about to walk over to Scott Aiden put his foot out and made Stiles fall to the ground hard. After the first class the entire school was going on a running course set by Coach and when Stiles marched up to Scott but before he could utter a single word Scott and his pack had started the course and were the only ones in front. Stiles used his phone to call Derek to tell him that Scott has a pack with him and that their little hunt for Scott might be a bit tough but Derek told Stiles that Chris had put traps for the McCall Pack so they could catch them before any more trouble could be caused. Scott and his pack could hear what the Hale alpha had said over the phone and so they went looking for the traps and made them work against the whole Hale Pack and when they had hidden the rest of the school was coming through and when Scott caught sight of Stiles,Lydia and Kira he shouted "now!" and his pack had dropped the trap on them and when the McCall pack had come from their hiding place Scott said "Next time try not say you have traps for us out loud" and then the pack ran and caught up to the rest of the school.

After the running course had finished Scott suggested lunch and so his pack followed him to the cafeteria and had gotten a good lunch, Half way through lunch Malia had joined them and Issac was wondering why she was joining them now and so Malia just said "Because i joined the pack im just acting as a double agent i get info from Derek and his pack and i pass it to you" Issac was pleased about this and then just before Stiles and the rest of the Hale pack who was in school entered Malia moved and found a table of her own and then her three so called friends joined her and so Scott told his pack to listen to what Stiles had to say, over on Malia's table Stiles started talking "OK ive had it with that pack of bullies i say when we have the hunt done for we just fry their little asses" Malia wasn't enjoying this talk at all but had no choice but to nod in agreement and then Stiles carried on "We told Derek your back and he wants to meet with us later so after school were going to the loft" Malia nodded and then Scott told his pack that they were gonna surprise the Hale pack tonight with a little something they like to call a true Hunt and this made pack McCall laugh as they finished their lunches and decided to call it a day so they left and found themselves making their way to an abandoned warehouse where they were gonna do their work to stop the supernatural deadpool.

When night time had hit the whole Hale pack was talking to Malia asking if Scott had done anything to her and when Malia had told them he did that was when the lights went out, Peter not liking this decided to go check the electric out side and when he got their he noticed that the wiring was all cut and then he was attacked from behind and then he was sent through the window and this made the rest of the pack weary that they had some company and so Derek said "We Hunt Tonight" and with that said the whole Hale Pack went out and shifted into their forms, When the Hale Pack got to the forest they couldn't see the McCall pack and then out of nowhere they were hit with a wolfsbane net and it hurt them bad and then Scott stepped out and said "Looks like we got you" and then the twins had grabbed the net since they were wearing special gloves and then they dragged them to their warehouse and tied them up to the electric fence and when the pack had woken up they looked at Scott and then they noticed that Malia was on the floor out cold (pretending) and this pissed of Derek and so Scott started "Now what can you tell me about this deadpool?" Derek just spat and so Scott looked at Issac and he turned up the dial of the electric fence and soon both Derek and Peter were thrashing about in pain Stiles was being hit by the twins when he didn't answer them and Allison was hitting both Lydia and Kira and this was going on until Derek said "OK i'll tell you the dead pool is where hunters and bounty hunters are paid for killing us supernatural creatures" Scott said his thanks and then he let the Hale pack go and before the Hale Pack left Scott spoke "One last warning try to hunt me again i wont let you go all i want is to begin my life again where i left it i want no trouble once the deadpool if over with im gone" and this made Derek think hard and then the Hale alpha said "How about we work together?" Scott was thinking for a minuted before he nodded but it wouldn't be one big pack no it would be the two packs co-working to stop this deadpool.


End file.
